


I Just Want To Taste You

by Kenzigrl22



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Job, M/M, Quickie, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenzigrl22/pseuds/Kenzigrl22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall cannot wait until Liam and him are alone so he can suck his boyfriend off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want To Taste You

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments would be appreciated !

Niall couldn’t help but be distracted as they ate dinner as a group. So lost at the thought of his mouth around Liam’s cock that it hurt. He didn’t realize how distracted he was though until Zayn gave him a shove in the side and asked, “You okay their mate?” Blinking his eyes he blushed as if Zayn could read his thoughts before muttering, “Uh just grand.” He saw Zayn shoot him a look before adding, “Making sure since you hardly touched dinner and that is unlike you.” At the mention of food, Niall heard his stomach grumble and he bit his lip as Zayn gave a laugh before turning back to his plate.

Shoving a forkful of the mashed potatoes in his mouth, his mind drifted back to Liam and his cock. It certainly wasn’t his fault that all through the interview Liam had whispered dirty things in his ear, calling him a cocksucker and such. Of course no one beside him knew that side of Liam and when he began to squirm on the couch he had been shot looks from the other boys. After that he couldn’t help but glare at Liam who was wearing quite a cheeky smile, knowing full well what he had done to the Irish boy.

The interview hadn’t ended fast enough and when Louis had inquired about dinner, Niall had wanted to slap his hand over the older boys mouth to shush him. How would he be able to handle dinner when all he wanted to do was wrap his mouth around Liam and drive his boyfriend to insanity. Niall was overjoyed when the last of their dishes were whisked away and they all threw money down for the meal before slipping out of the small restaurant unseen. Squeezing beside Liam in the van, Niall chewed his lip as Liam began to slowly rub his hand over his thigh.

The ride seemed like forever but when the van finally halted, it took everything in Niall’s willpower to not launch himself from it but instead graciously exit it, facing the millions of flashing lights. Finally as they walked into the hotel he felt as Liam slid his hand slightly over Niall’s bum and he felt as electricity show up his spine. Niall was overjoyed finally as they parted ways with the other boys who had decided to go for a midnight swim or in Zayn’s case making sure Louis and Harry didn’t try to drown one another.

Entering their hotel room, Niall watched as the door closed before practically pouncing on his boyfriend. He heard Liam laugh but soon Niall was shushing his laughter with his lips. As their lips worked he felt as Liam’s tongue slipped into his mouth and he couldn’t help but suck on it. He heard Liam gasp for air and pull away. One look at the dark eyes Liam wore and Niall knew what he wanted. With ease he fell to his knees before Liam, his hands snaking up to undo the boys trousers and yanking them down with one swift motion.

Niall didn’t even hesitate to wrap his mouth around the cock that sprung up before him. Running his tongue over the head he could taste the precum on Liam. Sucking on it, he stopped every few seconds to nip at Liam’s balls, which he knew the boy enjoyed. Feeling as Liam’s fingers tangled in his hair, Niall reached up plunging his fingers into Liam’s hips and just squeezing. Sucking harder, hollowing his cheeks he could hear as Liam moaned and began to sway under his mouth. Knowing his boyfriend was close; Niall gave a final nip and just managed to get his mouth around the cock once more as Liam came. Swallowing every last bit he felt himself being tugged up to his feet.

Liam’s mouth plunged onto his and Niall allowed himself to be washed away by the heated kiss. He felt as Liam worked on his trousers, undoing them before shoving his hands down and gripping Niall’s hard on. Moaning into Liam’s mouth he could feel as Liam tugged and squeezed at his hard on. Niall knew he wouldn’t last long considering he had been rocking a hard on since the interview. It only took a few more tugs of his cock and Liam breaking the kiss to nip at his neck before Niall was slumping against the boy in pure ecstasy. Feeling Liam tug at it until it was dry, Niall was glad for his boyfriend’s sturdy chest.

Riding out his high he was glad when Liam directed him towards their bed. Falling onto it, Niall smiled up as Liam began to take of Niall’s dirty trousers and briefs before slowly dressing him in a pair of sweats. That was one thing Niall loved about Liam. Liam after getting off would always return to his sweet ways and take care of Niall, redressing him before crawling into bed and gathering him into his arms muttering sweet nothings until Niall drifted off to sleep. He felt as Liam finished and a few seconds later Niall was scooped into his arms and Liam began to murmur sweet things into his ear. It wasn’t long before Niall felt his eyelids go heavy and with a final yawn fall asleep snuggled up in Liam’s arms.


End file.
